<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>So many AUs by Phoenix_cosplay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107419">So many AUs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_cosplay/pseuds/Phoenix_cosplay'>Phoenix_cosplay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops &amp; Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:22:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_cosplay/pseuds/Phoenix_cosplay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a bunch of AU oneshots. These will be Saiouma with background relationships. Some will be fluff others will be smut, I can't write angst for shit soooo... </p>
<p>(Tags and Summary may change)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>65</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter Listing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>See end for notes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter Listing</p><p>Chapt. Two: College AU - fluff (part one)<br/>
Chapt. Three: Ghost AU - fluff<br/>
Chapt. Four: College AU - smut (part two)</p><p>Chapt. Five: canon - ??? (You guys can decide!)<br/>Chapt. Six: DICE AU - smut</p><p>(Will edit this list as I write more, these are what are planned rn)</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Drunk on Love (College AU (Part One))</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saiouma Fluff<br/>TW: drinking (only Ouma for like a bit), swearing (once again, Ouma and Miu)</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>See end for notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shuichi Saihara, 22 year old male studying Law and Justice at Hope’s Peak University. He’s calm, socially awkward, kind and smart. A good student with a successful detective as an uncle. He has a few close friends and not currently in a relationship, though he is interested in someone.</p><p>Kokichi Oma, 22 year old male studying Criminology at Hope’s Peak University. A childish prankster, with a good head but not a lot of friends. The exact opposite of Shuichi in almost every way possible but that doesn’t change their odd friendship. Or the fact that they are roommates and obviously into each other without the other noticing.</p><p>Shuichi doesn’t really remember when he started to like Kokichi just that he does, his friends think he’s crazy; “Kokichi? Really?”, “.... I don’t trust him…”, “That’s… surprising…”. </p><p>I know they mean well but… some support guys!</p><p>Shuichi was sitting on the couch reading in his and Kokichi’s shared apartment when that latter came home from his last class.</p><p>“Saihara-chan!!! Give me Panta!!!” The childish adult yelled as he flopped on the couch with Shuichi. </p><p>Shuichi sighed, “No, Ouma-kun. You had one early in law class, you can’t keep drinking that stuff all the time. It’s bad for you.” </p><p>“But Shumai! I love it! WAAHHHHH!!! YOUR SO MEAN!!!” Kokichi cried, tears streaming down his face. Shuichi knows he's faking, after living with the bastard for so long it was easy to read him. That however, did not change his guilt.</p><p>“.... You’re getting it yourself.” </p><p>“YAY!” Kokichi, no longer crying, ran off to the kitchen to get his beloved sugary, purple soda. Shuichi went back to reading, engrossed in his mystery novel. He’s mind however, started to wander to the purple haired boy in the kitchen.</p><p>‘Hi there! I’m Kokichi Ouma! Your new roommate!’ </p><p>‘S-Shuichi Sa-Saihara…‘</p><p>‘Man! We need to fix that stutter of yours! Can’t have you embarrassing your new leader!’</p><p>‘L-Leader!?’</p><p>He chuckled at the memories, “What are you laughing at?” Kokichi asked, sitting back down on the couch. “Just thinking about the first time we met.” Kokichi giggled lightly, he thought of those memories so fondly, but don’t tell Shuichi that.</p><p>“Oh! I forgot to tell you! The stupid whore is dragging me to some party tonight and you’re coming!”</p><p>“Wait! Why do I have to go?” Shuichi protested as Kokichi dragged him to his bedroom to get clothes set out for both of them.</p><p>“Because, silly. It’ll be boring without you!” Kokichi smiled. Shuichi’s face turned beet red, he knew Kokichi was teasing him for fun but it still made him blush. “Now, go get ready!” Kokichi hands Shuichi clothes before running off to the bathroom with his own clothes.<br/>
______________________________________________________________</p><p>They had been at the party for only 30 minutes and Kokichi was already tipsy. “Hot bastard…” </p><p>“Who? Pooichi? What did he do now?” Miu, Kokichi’s closest friend asked.</p><p>“Look at him, wear those tight jeans… looking all emo…” Kokichi moped before taking another shot. Said boy was sitting on a couch awkwardly, already hoping to leave as soon as a random girl tried to get his attention. Kokichi eye twitched at this, Stupid bitch… screw it! </p><p>Kokichi took one last shot before getting up and walking over to Shuichi as Miu yelled at him to come back to her. “Move you slutly bitch. Shumai!” He said laying across Shuichi’s lap. “This party blows! Can we go home!?"</p><p>“Sure Kokichi.” Shuichi says with a thankful smile, helping Kokichi up. As soon as Kokichi was up he dragged Shuichi out of the house and down the street towards their apartment.<br/>
______________________________________________________________</p><p>The whole walk back was silent, not a good silence… an awkward silence. Why is he so quiet? He’s never this silent, especially when he’s drunk… Shuichi opened the door to their unit and the moment they went inside and he locked the door, shuichi found himself pinned to the door.</p><p>“K-Kokichi! Wha-What are y-” “Just shut up for two seconds…” Kokichi interrupted, not looking at Shuichi a bit.</p><p>What is happening!? Is he really so drunk to pin m- Shuichi's thoughts we stopped when he felt soft lips against his. Kokichi Ouma, his roommate and crush was kissing him!! Before he could get too into it though, he pushed Kokichi off him softly. "K-Kokichi! You're drunk. Not thin-" "Of course I'm drunk! But I am thinking straight too, Mr. Saihara! I'm thinking about you and your stupidly emo face that I just want to kiss forever!" Kokichi yelled, sitting on the couch with a huff.</p><p>Shuichi couldn't believe what he was hearing. This was the closest Kokichi would get to a confession, he wasn't drunk enough for a full one yet. "Kokichi…" Shuichi sits beside Kokichi, "I-I like you… a lot but, I can't tell if you just did what you did because of alcohol or because you actually like me too." Kokichi said nothing, allowing Shuichi to continue. </p><p>"Could we talk about this tomorrow, when you're sober?" "Sure… good night." Kokichi said numbly before going to his room. He felt like Shuichi rejected him even though he didn't, I just need to sleep.</p><p>In the living room, Shuichi is still trying to figure out what just happened. Sleep Shuichi, everything will be figured out tomorrow.<br/>
______________________________________________________________</p><p> Shuichi woke up to the smell of coffee and eggs the next morning. He ended up falling asleep on the couch, too metally exhausted to get up to go to his bed last night. When he got up he could see Kokichi purple head walking around the kitchen making breakfast for the two of them. </p><p>“Good morning.”</p><p>“Morning, Shumai! How did you sleep?” Kokichi asked with a smile. </p><p>Does he not remember last night? “Okay, you?” Shuichi sat down at their small dining table wondering why Kokichi was being so… calm and weird.</p><p>“I slept fine. Here, eat.” Kokichi put down a plate of food for Shuichi before sitting down with his own food. Might as well ask now…<br/>
“Kokichi… do you… um, do you remember last night after we came home from the party?” he couldn’t look at him too worried about what Kokichi's face would change to, shock, digest, confusion? He didn’t want to know.</p><p>“Yeah, I remember. I wasn’t that drunk, just enough to throw away my dignity.” Kokichi smiled sadly, no mask on. He hated it. “I’m… I’m sorry for what I did, that was really stupid of m-”</p><p>“No! S-Sorry, but it wasn’t stupid… it was surprising but…” Shuichi tried (and failed) to hide his blush. “I didn’t hate it… I-I like you K-Kokichi, a lot. But do you feel that way too?”</p><p>Kokichi mumbled something. "Sorry, I didn't hear you." Shuichi responded, worried as all hell. </p><p>Kokichi reached over and pulled Shuichi's face up to look at him, "I like you too, you emo dumbass." He said with a blush, suddenly feeling shy. Shuichi could help but smile, Kokichi felt the same, he never felt so relieved. </p><p>"Would… would you like to go out to a movie tonight?"</p><p>"I think I can fit that into my busy schedule~" The two burst into laughter after that just enjoying each other's happiness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(WHOOO!!! My first fic in years! Please give feedback, I always appreciate it! Ghost AU next!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Can a Ghost Feel Love?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saiouma Light angst/Fluff</p><p>TW/Warnings: light angst, swearing, panic attacks</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one took so long, my exams are just finishing for now</p><p> </p><p>See end for more notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The killing game was over, Danganronpa was over. Tsumugi Shirogane is dead, K1B0/Kiibo killed her and destroyed the school and himself. The survivors of the final game are Maki Harukawa, Himiko Yumeno and Shuichi Saihara. Everyone else is dead, strangled, drowned, blunt force, stabbing, even boiling alive and disease but, the hardest to see for Shuichi was the death of Kokichi Ouma, crushed to death by a hydraulic press after being shot with a cross bolt twice. </p><p>The two never got along well but they were friends at one point, Shuichi fell hard for the boy and almost lost hope when he was gone.</p><p>"Shuichi, we need to go. They're taking us to a place to stay." It was Maki, pulling him along with Himiko to a group of people placing the three survivors in a car.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>That was two months ago, they are all living in a flat out of the way of the city now to cope and recover. Himiko has made the most progress, which isn't saying much, none of them can hear their classmates' names or Danganronpa without having a breakdown. Shuichi is doing the worse, death scenes plague his mind every night, he can't sleep anymore and is barely eating. Maki is the calmest but can't open up anymore after Katio's death. All and all, life sucks for them.</p><p>Shuichi was in the kitchen at the moment, trying to sleep but failing when he heard a voice behind him. "Stop being so sad Shumai! Nothing's ever going to get better if you stay like this!"</p><p>Shuichi whipped his head around to see a translucent Kokichi standing there with blood pooling out of his mouth, arm and back. I've lost it! I've officially lost it!! </p><p>Kokichi bursted into laughter, "Your face is so funny! Are you that sad to see me? Even after you had your little break after the trial."</p><p>"T-This isn't real! I'm just tired! You're dead! How are you here!? H-H-..." Shuichi sank to the floor trying to wrap his mind around what he was seeing until he felt a cool hand on his cheek. Looking up he saw Kokichi's smiling face. </p><p>"I'm real. Yes I'm dead, you saw it yourself. I don't know how I'm here but I am and you know what. I'm going to help you recover because nothing will ever get done with you just crying in this place." This was the most sincere Shuichi had ever heard the prankster. He was speechless, he didn't know what to do.</p><p>"How… How do I know this is real? How do I know I'm not seeing things?" He asked and Kokichi just laughed that signature laugh of his.</p><p>"You don't know, but you just have to trust me. Just this once, Shuichi. Trust me."</p><p>"...." What should he say? I mean, he says he's here to help. What harm could come? (Famous last words (jk, he'll be fine)) "Okay, I trust you Kokichi."</p><p>"Good! Now move your sorry ass to bed and get some sleep you damn insomnia!" Kokichi yelled with a big smile shooing Shuichi to his room. Shuichi just gave a light smile and went to his bed, laying feeling the bed dip a little. Kokichi had laid down beside him.</p><p>"If you're a ghost, why can you put pressure on the bed? And how could I feel your touch? Also-" Shuichi was cut off by Kokichi's laughter.</p><p>"Turn off your brain for now, Shumai. You can ask questions in the morning." I'm just being nice to help him move on, that's all… right?</p><p>"O-Okay… goodnight, Kokichi." And with that shuichi closed his eyes, finally having his first peaceful sleep in months.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>When Shuichi woke up in the morning the first thing he noticed was that it was the afternoon. The second thing he noticed was a light weight on him, looking down he saw Kokichi's ghost head on his chest with his thin arms wrapped around him, just laying there. Kokichi must have noticed that Shuichi had woken up because he turned to face him, with a smile.</p><p>"Morning sleepyhead!!!" Oh god… not this again!</p><p>Shuichi groaned, "You're doing that on purpose, you jerk." He sat up, moving Kokichi off him. "So last night really wasn't a dream."</p><p>"Nope! I'm here and you can't get rid of me! Maki-Roll left some food on the table." Shuichi turned to look for the food as Kokichi talked, finding it on the bedside table. Taking the food he turned back to Kokichi.</p><p>"Thank you for last night, calming me down and all…" He looked away blushing as Kokichi giggled. "Of course, silly! I'm here to help you ironically! Now, you have questions, ask away!"  </p><p>"Oh, okay… umm… How can we touch each other?" </p><p>"Like how you grabbed my ass in your sleep last night?" Kokichi asked with the blankest expression making Shuichi's turn beet red.</p><p>"I did what!!" </p><p>"That was just a lie! Hahaha! You should have seen your face!!" Kokichi toppled over laughing. Shuichi just buried his face in his arm embarrassed as all hell. "Y-You shouldn't joke about that, I don't want to make you uncomfortable…" </p><p>"Awww, you're too kind, Saihara-chan. Okay, I'll stop and to answer your question, I don't know."</p><p>"Do you know how you got here?"</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>"Do you need sleep?"</p><p>"Not a clue!"</p><p>"Are there other ghosts around?"</p><p>"I do actually know that, yes there are. The whole is actually here. The space idiot is looking after Harumaki right now and Tenko and Angie are with Himiko. The others are around. Kayayday is here too, she says Hi." Kokichi rolled his eyes at the end of his sentence, suddenly very bored. Shuichi lit up a little though at his answer.</p><p>"How come I can only see you then?"</p><p>"I don't know. All I know is that you were having a breakdown and I was yelling at you to stop and heard me." </p><p>“Maybe it had to do with my lack of sleep? Or my horrible mental health? Or it could just be because we were close in the ga-” </p><p>“Shu, turn your brain off. Does it really matter how I got here? I’m here and that’s all there is to it.” Shuichi wanted to start crying right there, he had started to fall for the childish leader near the end, he had so much fun with him but… he was scared and missed his chance to tell him, maybe things could have been different if he had told Kokichi how he felt. But he doubts it, Kokichi would have just pushed him away.</p><p>“You’re right, what does it matter…” Shuichi smiled sadly, before laughing pitifully, “You know, when we finally finished your trial all I wanted to do was scream at you for being an idiot… thinking you could stop the killing game by getting yourself killed… you dumbass… I couldn’t stop crying, you left me alone.” The tears had started falling now, Kokichi just watched marveled by Shuichi’s honesty, “Please don’t leave me again, I don’t want to lose you again…” </p><p>Shuichi curled into a ball unable to keep his emotions under control. Kokichi hesitantly put his hand on Shuichi’s shoulder, “I’m not going anywhere, stupid. If we’re going to be all honest and shit… When you and Maki got into my room, I was so scared you’d look down on me, just roll your eyes and leave. But then you didn’t and you tried to understand me, so… thank you and… I’m sorry I left you, Shuichi, that was pretty dumb of me!”</p><p>Shuichi just hugged kokichi, all of his emotions hitting him at once, not one filter. Kokichi slowly hugged him back, he would probably be crying too if he could. The two of them whispering apologies to each other.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>Another few months went by and the three survivors were almost fully recovered. The only thing plaguing Maki and Himiko were dreams of their beloved classmates. As for Shuichi, he’s been declared stable but he refuses to leave the two girls alone in the remote house… and he wasn’t ready to leave the ghosts either. Kokichi had kept his word and helped him recover but he's still around. Maki and Himiko have seen some of the ghost too but not on the same scale as Shuichi, just short interactions and hear them but not seeing them but, they both believe that Shuichi is hanging around Kokichi’s ghost and are fine with it because the emo hasn’t relapsed at all in two months. </p><p>Kokichi had been trying to avoid Shuichi lately. The feelings from the game were coming rushing back and he hated it, the two of them could never be in a relationship with him dead! The little leader had confined in Rantaro about his struggles, who he had gotten close to since death but the survivor was no help.</p><p>"I'm just going to tell him! The three of them will be leaving soon and that will be that! Yeah, I'm going to tell him!" Kokichi declared starting to leave Shuichi's room before Kaeda pulled him back.</p><p>"If you tell him, he'll just feel depressed knowing something could have happened if you were alive! He needs to move on." She tried to reason but Kokichi wasn't going to hear it.</p><p>"Yeah, well so do we! This is the one thing I missed while alive! I've become a better person, I tried to fix my mistakes! I just need to tell him and then I'm gone and he can move on!" He slumped down the wall, hating how selfish he was being. The door to the room opened to find the man of the hour himself walking in, yawning.</p><p>"Hello Kaeda. Rantaro. Have you seen Kokichi, I need to talk to hi- oh! Are you okay, Kichi?" The taller boy kneeled down infront of Kokichi who was curled into a ball, shaking his head.</p><p>"I have something eating away at me and I think it's the one thing keeping me from moving on. But… saying it could risk someone else's freedom. What do I do?"</p><p>Shuichi blinked a few times, it’s still surprising how much more considerate he is. “Well… I think you should do what you need to, you want to leave, right? Whatever you need to say couldn’t be that bad.”</p><p>“.....mmmm…. I don’t know…. It could go really well ooooorrr really badly sooooo….” Kokichi rocked back and forth, biting his thumb. </p><p>“Why don’t you tell me what you need to say to this person, get it off your chest in some way.” Shuichi says with a smile as he sits beside Kokichi. “Could it really go that badly?”</p><p>Kokichi laughed, “That’s sweet of you, Shumai. But yeah, it really could go that badly!”</p><p>“Well then just say it, it’s just me. Now you’ve got me curious.” Shuichi tried to be lighthearted but deep down, he knew whatever Kokichi was holding back was pretty serious.</p><p>“Curiosity killed the cat, Shu!”</p><p>“But satisfaction brought it back.”</p><p>“Doesn’t matter, you already know that that head of yours is going to get you into situations you don’t want to be!”</p><p>“But my head helped me in a lot of situations too though.”<br/>
You are pushing this so hard Shuichi… “You want to know, fine!” Kokichi took a deep breath, “I’m in love with you, Shuichi Saihara! I have been since the killing game and I haven’t stopped loving you since!”</p><p>Dead silence… Shuichi and Kokichi stared at each other, one in awe, the other with fear and raw emotion.</p><p>“K-Kokichi… I-... I’m sorry, I-”</p><p>“Don’t, I don’t need to hear your sympathy.” Kokichi stands up and brushes himself off, “See ya around, Shuichi.” He left immediately after, leaving Shuichi with words unspoken. (Is that too Shakespear? I just finished reading Romeo and Juliet lol)</p><p>With a sigh, Shuichi stood up and walked to Maki’s room, knocking on the door. Maki opened it and silently let him in seeing his distressed face. Shuichi flopped on the bed seeing a flicker of Kaito near him.</p><p>“What happened to you?”</p><p>“Kokichi….” He could hear Maki start moving some things around and shot up, turning to face her, “Nononono! He didn’t do anything bad, I swear! H-He told me… he told me that… he’s in love with me…” He looked away, blushing.</p><p>“And this is a bad thing, right?” Kaito asked.</p><p>“I don’t think it is.” Maki replied, staring at Shuichi in confusion.</p><p>“It’s not! I couldn’t be more happy! The fact that Kokichi likes me back is amazing, but…” As he continued to speak his smile slowly started to fade.</p><p>“Buuut…” </p><p>“But he wouldn’t let me tell him that I feel the same!” Shuichi flopped back onto the bed and screamed into the pillow.</p><p>“Love sucks bud, ow!" Kaito yelped when Maki punched him not so lightly. "Why don't you just go find him and tell him?"</p><p>"You know how Kokichi is, he'll just run if Shuichi tries to catch him." </p><p>"Can you guys get him, please?" He asked rolling over. Maki looked at Kaito then back to Shuichi and sighed.</p><p>"Fine, but you owe me big for this, Saihara…"</p><p>Shuichi smiled and sighed, “Thank you,” He hugged Maki who patted his back awkwardly. “I’ll wait in the living room.” and with a smile he said his goodbyes and left for the living room.</p><p>He waited in there for about half an hour before he heard Kaito and Kokichi talking, more like Kaito yelling… something… and Kokichi was… also yelling? Maki was just standing looking so pissed at the two.</p><p>“What the hell do you idiots want!? Can’t you see I’m busy!” Kokichi shouted and Maki just rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Keep walking and if you try to run I will hurt you…” </p><p>Kokichi raised his hands and defence, turning to look in Shuichi, pausing and turning back to run away but being caught by Kaito. “No you don’t!”</p><p>“No! Let! Me! Go!” </p><p>“Nope! You are going to sit down and talk to Shuichi!” Kaito said while places said boys next to each other.</p><p>“You can’t force me into anything!”</p><p>“Yeah, but she can.” Kaito said with a smirk guestering to Maki who was standing there with a glare, crossing her arms. “We’ll be in the dining room.” And with that, they left.</p><p>The two sat beside each other in silence for a few minutes before Kokichi finally spoke up, “Well, what did you want to talk about?”</p><p>Shuichi couldn’t face Kokichi, a large blush forming on his face as he stuttered out, “I-I wan-wanted to… to tell you that… Ilikeyoutoo!”</p><p>“.... Could you repeat that for me?”</p><p>“I… I like you too, Kokichi.” If Shuichi’s blush could get worse, it was and Kokichi wasn’t doing any better. “I’ve liked you probably since the middle of the game, we always had so much fun together playing your stupid games.” He smiled as he spoke looking back at all his fond memories of Kokichi. Said boy just sat there in shock trying to wrap his head around what was happening.</p><p>“I-I hate liars…” Kokichi cursed himself for stuttering and not looking once at Shuichi.</p><p>“You would know if I was lying.” Shuichi smiled a little, averting his eyes.</p><p>"We-well… I was lying early! When I said I liked you! I can believe… you… fell for… it?" As Kokichi tried to weave some lie Shuichi just stared at him and put a hand on his cheek. "What are you- Mm!" The smaller boy was interrupted by Shuichi's lips on his. It only lasted a few seconds but it felt amazing. Too shocked though, Kokichi didn't kiss him back.</p><p>"Sorry… that was uncalled for…" Shuichi said after pulling away.</p><p>"Yeah, it was. You didn't even give me a chance to kiss you back, silly!" Kokichi tackled Shuichi in a hug kissing him this time. Shuichi quickly kissed him back. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, just cuddling and kissing each other. This is real… I'm so happy. They both thought. The moment was sadly interrupted by a very loud blonde.</p><p>"What the hell! If you're going to get it on at least get a room! Or are you into that shit!?" Miu laughed.</p><p>"Fuck off you stupid cum dumpster, you're jealous." Kokichi said point blank, not even looking at her.</p><p>After that, the rest of the class came in and they all talked before retiring for the night. </p><p>"I guess you telling me wasn't you're unfinished business." Shuichi mused as the two laid in bed.</p><p>"Guess not… wonder what it is…" </p><p>"Well whatever it is, we'll figure it out together." Shuichi kissed Kokichi. "Good night." </p><p>"Night." And with that the new lovers went to sleep and started a new journey together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Once again sorry for the wait, I got the college AU pt. 2 on the way and have updated the chapter list! </p><p>Feedback and request always welcomed!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drunk on Love Pt. 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Saiouma Smut and Fluff</p><p>TW: explicit sex, light degration, swearing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so sorry this took so long, school has been nuts for me and I got writer's block lol</p><p>Hope this is good (sorry for spelling or grammar errors)</p><p>See end for more notes</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been about six months since Shuchi and Kokichi started dating. All their friends are supportive, although Maki and Rantaro are cautious. But that’s not the point of this story, this story starts with Shuichi pacing his room in nervousness. </p><p>What am I thinking? Sure me and Kichi have done some stuff but never all the way… why did Kaeda convince me to do this!? Shuichi thought as he stared at the playboy bunny suit sitting on his bed. Kokichi was off to class and then work so he wouldn’t be back until 7pm, at least. It’s 3pm now. Plenty of time for Shuichi to get ready for his surprise tonight… if he could calm himself down.</p><p>The bunny suit came with the outfit with a very low cut back, fishnet stockings, a pair of bunny ears, black heels and a bunny tail that was also a buttplug. Shuichi flushed just from looking at the plug. </p><p>“Okay, Shuichi! You can do this! Just shower, put on your makeup, get the outfit on and put… in the… plug…” By the end of his speech he flopped on his bed with a groan. He pulled his phone out and called Kaeda.</p><p>“Hello?”</p><p>“I hate you…”</p><p>“You can always step out, Shuichi. I gave you the outfit as a joke.” Kaeda said reassuringly with a small giggle at the end.</p><p>“I know! I really want to do this… but what if he doesn’t like what he sees? What if he laughs at me? Thinks it’s stupid! What if he’s not ready?” </p><p>“Snap out of it, Shuichi! You guys have seen each other almost naked already, he’s not going to laugh at you, he’ll think you look hot as hell not stupid. And I’m pretty sure he’s ready, he talks to Rantaro a lot.” The girl tried to make him feel better. Shuichi just blushed harder at her statements. “Tell you what, get the outfit on, send me a picture and I'll give you my honest opinion. If it doesn’t look good, take it off and Kokichi will never know. If it looks good, you keep it on and have a good night with your boyfriend.”</p><p>Shuichi thought about it for a moment, “Okay, Okay. I’ll put it on and send you a picture. See you later.” and with that he hung up.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>He was almost ready, just needed to put the plug in. Shuichi stared at the buttplug for a moment before grabbing it and lube. (Oh boy! Haven’t written smut a really long time, we’ll call this a warm up!)</p><p>Shuichi laid with his stomach on his bed putting a generous amount of lube on his fingers, rubbing them together to warm them up, once warm he moved his finger slow to his entrance, he took a deep breath and started to tease his ass before pushing one finger inside, groaning at the feeling. Closing his eyes he started to imagine Kokichi’s smirking face as he started to move his finger. </p><p>Just the thought of Kokichi’s lustful face made him even hornier, moving his finger faster.</p><p>“You’re doing so well Shu~ You’re so good for me~” Shuichi gasped as he imagined Kokichi over him and instead of Shuichi’s finger it was his, teasingly moving, making Shuichi squirm and whine. “Do you want more, baby?” Saihara nodded. “Beg, darling~”</p><p>“P-Please, Kichi. I need more, please!” Kokichi chuckled at Shuichi’s cries.</p><p>“Good boy~” And with that another finger entered Shuichi, he gasped as he started to scissor himself.  </p><p>“F-Fuck~” Shuichi shook a little before slowing moving his fingers out, taking a deep breath. He grabbed the buttplug with the bunny tail on the end and poured some lube on to it. </p><p>Shuichi took a deep breath and slowly pushed the plug in, it was a little uncomfortable at first so he just laid there and waited. Once he felt okay he stood up and looked at the clock. Almost 5pm, time to text Kaeda. Shuichi took a picture of himself where you could see most of him and sent it. Not even a minute later he heard his phone go off.</p><p>Kaeda: Bitch u look hot as hell!!!<br/>
Kaeda: Did you actually put on the plug???<br/>
Sent at 4:53pm</p><p>Shuichi: yeah… it feels weird<br/>
Sent at 4:53pm</p><p>Kaeda: But good weird<br/>
Kaeda: Right?<br/>
Sent at 4:54pm</p><p>Shuichi: I refuse to say<br/>
Sent at 4:54pm </p><p>Kaeda: Well u have my answer, u look like a sex god, so have fun tonight!<br/>
Sent at 4:54pm</p><p>Shuichi: ….. Yeah, I’ll talk to you tomorrow<br/>
Sent at 4:55pm</p><p>Shuichi put his phone down after that and sighed. Kokichi would be eating before getting home so Shuichi grabbed something quick to eat and sat on the bed waiting to hear Kokichi get home.<br/>
______________________________________________________________________________</p><p>A little past 7pm Shuichi heard the door open and Kokichi yell, “Shumai! I’m home!”</p><p>“I’m in my room! Come on in when you're done cleaning up!” Shuichi yelled back, sitting on his bed crossing one leg over the other, taking a deep breath.</p><p>“Alright!” He said, after a few minutes Kokichi slowly opened the door, just a bit so he couldn’t see Shuichi yet. “Can I come in?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, um… I got a surprise for you.”<br/>
“Oh? A surprise, for little ole m-” Kokichi stopped mid sentence to see Shuichi sitting on the bed, hands between his legs, not looking directly at him with a blush on his face.</p><p>“Surprise?”</p><p>"Wow, you look beautiful!" Kokichi walked closer to Shuichi, placing a hand on his cheek to pull his face to look at him to see that wonderful blush.</p><p>"You think so? I-I wasn't sure you'd like it…" </p><p>"Wouldn't like it? My beloved detective, why wouldn't I like this? You're beautiful on a daily, now I just don't have to imagine some things!" Kokichi said with a smile before leaning forward, instantly changing the mood, "Besides what I was imagining was not nearly as good as the real thing~"</p><p>Shuichi flushed hard, "K-Kokichi!" He giggled, "there is more…"</p><p>"More! Oh now you're just spoiling me, but how could I say no!" Kokichi smiled reassuringly as Shuichi moved back a little and rolled on to his stomach and knees showing his ass off to his boyfriend. </p><p>"Oh my~" Kokichi touched the bunny tail lightly before looking down and Shuichi, "May I?"</p><p>"Go ahead, just… be gentle for now." He said with a small gasp at the end as Kokichi started to move the buttplug in such a way that made Shuichi shiver with pleasure. </p><p>"You doing okay, darling?" Shuichi could only nod, biting his lip, trying to not let any embarrassing noises come out.</p><p>Kokichi continued to move the plug for a bit before removing it all the way, earning a pitiful whine from the taller boy.</p><p>"I know, Shu~ be patient dear." Kokichi said in a soothing voice that just made Shuichi melt. Kokichi turned Shuichi onto his front and cupped his face again and kissed him, Shuichi instantly kissed him back. The kiss got heated very fast but when Kokichi asked for entrance to Shuichi's mouth, he decided to be a bit of a brat and keep his mouth close, opening his eyes for a second daring Kokichi to do something. And of course he did, Kokichi palmed Shuichi through the costume causing the other to gasp and mewl for more.</p><p>Kokichi instantly pushed his tongue into his mouth, exploring every inch of Shuichi, leaving nothing untouched while continuing to palm him. Shuichi was pretty sensitive normally but after already playing with himself earlier and not cumming yet he was putty in Kokichi's hands. When they finally pulled away for air Shuichi started to beg.</p><p>"Kichi, please… I need you so badly!" Kokichi's eyes grew darker with lust, hearing Shuichi beg so wonderfully was amazing. </p><p>"In a bit beloved~ you're so needy, it's adorable~" Shuichi face grew hot again from the praise, "Strip for me, love~" </p><p>Shuichi couldn't nod any faster, sitting up as Kokichi moved off of him to strip too. Shuichi stood up and took off his outfit except for the ears and weird arm band thingys. When he turned to face Kokichi he squeaked a little seeing his small boyfriend stripped to his coloured boxers.</p><p>Kokichi just giggled at Shuichi's reaction and pushed him back onto the bed, getting on top of him again. "No need to be embarrassed, Saihara-chan~" Kokichi started kissing and sucking on his neck. "Let's play~" </p><p>Boy, was Shuichi turned on now! He moaned and whined at Kokichi's touches and kisses, wanting more but never getting it as Kokichi teased. </p><p>"S-Stop teasing me!" Shuichi moaned out as he pushed up to grind against him. Kokichi just let him, feeling nice enough to give the boy some relief. One hand started to travel down to Shuichi's chest and play with his nipples as his mouth moved down to the other and sucked and pulled at it. Shuichi's breath grew more labored as his purple haired boyfriend continued to pleasure him. </p><p>"W-Wait." Kokichi pulled away immediately after hearing Shuichi's labored voice and looked at him concerned.</p><p>"Am I being too rough?"</p><p>"No, no. You're doing great. But I'm the only one getting any pleasure. Could I…" Shuichi looked to the side, "Could I suck you off?"</p><p>Those words went straight to Ouma's dick as he nodded, getting off Shuichi and leaning back. Shuichi slowly shifted his position so his face was right in front of Kokichi's clothed cock and he started to mouth the member through the fabric.</p><p>Pulling the last article of clothing down, Shuichi gulped, it wasn't the first time he had given Kokichi a blow job. It just amazed him how big he was for his height. Shuichi wrapped a hand around Ouma's dick and slowly started to pump it, spreading the precum that was there. </p><p>Kokichi let out a shaky breath and threaded a hand through Saihara's hair. "You're doing great, darlin- Ah~" Kokichi was caught a little off guard when his dick was suddenly engulfed in the warm feeling of Shuichi's mouth. "Good boy~"</p><p>The praises egged Shuichi on as he slowly started to bob his head while stroking what his mouth couldn't reach. Now, Shuichi is a little bit of a masochist, and everyone kinda knew it. So when Kokichi started to thrust up into Shuichi's mouth while holding his head in place, Shuichi thought he could pass out from the pleasurable feeling of being used.</p><p>"Sure a little slut~ Getting off on me fucking your face." Kokichi's pace started to speed up, "You'd love if I used you all goddamn day, you little whore~"</p><p>"MmmMmmh~" Shuichi could only moan around Kokichi's cock, eyes rolling back at the degradation and the feeling of himself gagging around the large dick. </p><p>After a few more thrust and dirty comments, Kokichi pulled Shuichi's head off his member, lifting him to show off his used mouth. "So cute~" He moved some of Shuichi's hair with his free hand, "You okay to keep going?" </p><p>Shuichi smiled with a nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I trust you, Kokichi." He moved himself out of his lover's grip and laid down on his elbows and knees, spreading his ass apart with one hand, putting his stretched asshole on display. "Lube is on the side table."</p><p>Kokichi felt a blush start to form on his face as he reached over and grabbed the lube but quickly composed himself, "So eager…" He leaned over Shuichi, kissing the back of his neck lightly as he poured a generous amount on his palm before lathering it on his dick.</p><p>"K-Kokichi, please hurry…" Shuichi begged, pushing his ass against Kokichi groin. He felt so needy tonight, so eager to feel his love inside him. </p><p>"Calm down, hon." Kokichi leaned back and rubbed Shuichi's ass softly, "Patiences, love~ I'm going to push in now." Shuichi nodded and prepared himself for the discomfort.</p><p>"Gah~!" He gasped, it felt… odd to put it but Kokichi rubbing his back whispering in his ear helped calm Shuichi.</p><p>"Breathe hon, we're halfway there." The purple haired boy spoke softly kissing the shell of the other's ear. Shuichi took a deep breath and nodded as he relaxed.</p><p>"I'm good, keep going." Kokichi hummed at Shuichi's consent and kept pushing forward until their hips met and they both let out low moans. </p><p>"Let me know when to move." Kokichi started nipping and kissing Shuichi's neck to distract him while he adjusted. "Are you doing okay?"</p><p>"I-I'm fine, just need a bit more time." "Take as much time as you need."</p><p>He really is too sweet to me sometimes… Shuichi thought. "Y-You can move now." Kokichi nodded before slowly pulling his length almost all the way out and pushing back in, letting out a sigh of relief as Saihara groaned at the feeling.</p><p>"Good?"</p><p>Shuichi nodded, "Y-yeah~ Keep going~"</p><p>"As you wish, darling~" and with that Ouma started to set a moderate pace, making sure his thrust were deep, speeding up slowly as Shuichi started to moan louder.</p><p>"Yes~ K-Kokichi… Mhmm~ Mor-Ah! Please~" strings of moans of pleasure and begs for more fell from Shuichi's mouth without pause and who was Kokichi to deny his lover's request. </p><p>The moment he picked up the pace drastically, he nailed his beloved's prostate, drawing much louder cries out of him. "Yes! Right there~ there! There! Ah~" Kokichi paused for a moment to adjust his angle so that he hit Shuichi's prostate every. Single. Thrust. </p><p>"F-Fuck~ You're doing so good baby~ Ah! Shit-" Kokichi was starting to struggle to speak. The shorter male suddenly pulled out and laid down, pulling Shuichi down to start riding him. Shuichi gasped at the actions and started to bounce on Kokichi's dick as fast as he could.</p><p>"S-So good~! Fuck, Kichi! N-Need more~" Shuichi babbled, mind muddled by pleasure, lust and love. When Kokichi looked up and gave Shuichi a good look, he almost came right then and there. Saihara's face was flushed, he was sweating, eyes dark with lust, completely fucked out and still begging for more.</p><p>And that look is what made Kokichi snap. He grabbed Shuichi's hips hard and thrust up to meet each other in the middle, making Shuichi's loud moans turn to screams. The thought of the neighbours went into both of their heads for only a second before leaving when Kokichi found Saihara's prostate again, hitting it 10x harder than before.</p><p>"Yes! Yes- Oh, don't stop! S-So close!"</p><p>"J-Just hold on a little longer, you're doing so good, darling~" Kokichi spoke as he felt himself nearing his end. Looking up at Shuichi, all he could think about was how happy he was to be with him. An extra loud large moan pulled Kokichi out of his thoughts.</p><p>"K-Kokichi! I'm gonna-Ah! Yes, more!" Shuichi yelled, pushing himself further as he felt how close he was. </p><p>"Go ahead, love. Cum for me~" Shuichi eyes rolled back as he came with his lover's name on his lips, arching his back, digging his nails into Kokichi's chest. Ropes of white cum splattered onto both their stomachs as Kokichi roded Shuichi through his orgasim pushing himself over the edge at the feeling of Shuichi's walls tightening around him. Kokichi pulled Shuichi into a rough kiss as he came, painting Saihara's walls white.</p><p>They roded through their orgasims, slowly coming to a halt. Shuichi collapsed on Kokichi's chest, putting his head in the crook of his neck. Kokichi petted Shuichi's hair as they both caught their breath, "You okay, Shu?"</p><p>Shuichi smiled and giggled softly, "I'm perfect, that felt amazing." He yawned, having a warm fuzzy feeling. "Did you feel good too?"</p><p>"Yeah, I loved it." He kissed Shuichi's head, "you did wonderfully, darling. Rest now, I'll clean up." </p><p>Shuichi closed his eyes, "Cuddles after?" </p><p>"Cuddles after." Kokichi spoke softly, pulling out slowly and laying Shuichi on the bed. He kissed Shuichi softly, "I love you."</p><p>"Love you too, Kichi~" Shuichi smiled, yawning and closing his eyes drifting off.</p><p>(Bonus)<br/>
Kokichi and Shuichi cuddled on the couch later that night, watching some random movie when Shuichi's phone went off, Kaeda.</p><p>Kaeda: Soooo….<br/>
Sent at 8:00pm</p><p>Kaeda: Are u screaming?<br/>
Kaeda: HOLY SHIT IS HE KILLING YOU!?!?<br/>
Sent at 8:30pm</p><p>Kaeda: If u r still going I'm going to cry XD<br/>
Sent at 9:02pm<br/>
Shuichi: YOU HEARD ME!!!<br/>
Sent at 9:03pm</p><p>Kaeda: At Rantaro's, we could hear u loud and clear lol<br/>
Sent at 9:03 pm</p><p>Shuichi: ……<br/>
Sent at 9:03pm</p><p>Kaeda: Good 2 know u guys had fun ;)<br/>
Sent at 9:04pm</p><p>Shuichi: Shut up!<br/>
Shuichi: I'll talk to you in the morning, I'm cuddling Kichi now :)<br/>
Sent at 9:04pm</p><p>Kaeda: Cuddling???<br/>
Kaeda: *insert lenny face here*<br/>
Kaeda: Shuichi?<br/>
Kaeda: DON'T IGNORE ME!!!<br/>
Sent at 9:04pm</p><p>Kokichi snickered as he and Shuichi read Kaeda's messages. "Guess we can't have you screaming my name anymore~"</p><p>"Kokichi!"</p><p>"Maybe I could gag you instead~"</p><p>"You're horrible!!"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Holy Shit! Once again sorry for taking so long, hopefully the next chapter won't </p><p>Request are open!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Feel free to request stuff</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>